When in the Moonlight
by VladMastersWife
Summary: Drabbles of Vlad and Jazz fluff. FLUFF I TELLZ YA! VxJ. cute, I suppose. Nothing inapropriate, kept it that way for a reason. hope y'all like it. Psyco Cereal Oneshot!


I do not own Danny Phantom, Jazz, Vladdy, or Danielle. Butch Hartman, Viacom, Billionfold, Nickelodeon and those places do. I wrote this fanfic, though.

Kay, my first Vlad/Jazz fanfic. DON'T HURT ME!!!! please? Wow. Fluffy. Kill me if you vhate the two, I personally think they match. This is not inapropriate, it's just s'possed to be a cute match between the two. I hate it when fanfics edge over to nasty. Sick. :(

* * *

Vlad glanced about his property; no one was there, but the presence was clear. The moonlight splashed upon the waters of his pool. Midnight, what other time was so good for swimming? He slid off his shirt. He heard a rustle from the bushes decorativley surrounding his swim area; still he saw no one. He wore shorts, something he didn't show that often. He stood on the tiled edge of the waters. His hair tie slid of and he set it beside his other apearal. He did not dive in the pool, he did not touch the waters. He sat on the edge and waited for her.

And there she was. From behind him she stood. For the millionth time, it seemed, that year, she snuck out for a short hour and met him there. Jasmine sat beside him and slid an arm around his shoulder. He smiled in a typical manner. The curves of his facial features seemed to light up everytime she was this close to him,

"And how have you been, my dearest love." He muttered and slid a tan arm around his lovers waist.

Jazz smiled lightly. She looked down at the waters edge and leaned into his chest, "Fine, I guess. . . I'm so worried about my family. My dad and mom are messing Danny up and-"

Vladimir pressed a finger to Jazz's glossed pouted lips and pulled it away only to kiss them. She smiled; she knew he understood her life. She knew he knew her. Jazz's hand slipped up his back, trailing the contours, trailing the hairline of his nape, and caressed his light facial hair. Her blushed face curved into a smile as she pressed her face up to his.

Jazz slowly rose to her feet and slid of her typical sundress Vlad had given her for her twenty-first birthday several days ago, to reveal a fairly decent bathing suit. It was not anything sluty, not a bikini, not revealing, but something a sincerely nice woman would wear. Just the way Vladimir liked her; a kind girl, who cared for his soul and spirit.

Vlad slid his arms around her waist and caressed her neck with his lips. How anyone could love he was bewildering to the halfa, but she did and that's all he cared about. The initial shock from the woman's halfa brother was outragous. Danny had attacked Vlad and acused him of propostrous things he'd never do to such a lady. But over time, Danny grew acustommed to Jasmine's midnight runs to Winsconsin to see her lover.

Of course he respected her privacy. When they first started dating, it was casual, and it remained so. And it would remain so untill he gathered the courage to propose and such. He, of all ghosts, came from a family of respectable men. Hard to belive, he stayed true to his Christain honors.

The two slipped into the waters for only a minute or two, just a while, for Jazz needed to head of to her night college, and Vlad had to check on Danielle, who had been staying with him for that past few wonderful years of his life. Someday, Vlad would propse to this woman, and the two would raise Danielle and children of thier own. But that was in the furture, and there was no telling what the future may hold. . .

**FIN**

dpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpd

kay, that's it. I may use it as a set up for fics when I finish Devils in Diapers and A Punishment Never Deserved, but that'll be later. I wrote this late at night, sa go easy on me, kay? Sorry for all the fluff. Again, you hate that I made Vladdy a Christian here as well, I DON'T CARE! Don't flame me, cuz that's immature. E-mailing me to say him being Christian is stupid to. Don't get me wrong, it's okay if you say you don't like it, just don't hate me and my fics for it, kay? Open minded people, stay open minded, thanks a bunch for reading and such,

Vladysgirl


End file.
